Lust, Potions and Veelas
by Aradia9
Summary: Draco is a Veela, well part. And finds out his mate is the worst kind. How will he swoon her? What will he do to find the love hidden inside her? 7th year
1. Chapter 1 The Mate

Lust, Potions and a Veela

By: Aradia9

Summary: Draco is a Veela and finds out his mate is the worst kind. How will we swoon her? What will he do to find the love hidden inside her? (7th year and AU)

_**Bold Italics - Letters**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Chapter 1 - The Mate

A familiar platinum, almost white mained boy sat in Divination class, bored as can be. His face curled into a sneer as her heard a voice of a disgusting know-it-all mudblood answering something correctly once again. He heard Pansy making a comment and he snickered, watching the mudblood's face burn with embarrassment. Before he could make a harsh comment himself, the bell rang. Packing up their books he was stopped by Professor Trelawney. Her large glasses enlarged her widened eyes ever more, she began to speak very slowly as if in a trance.

"Be warned, the love of a Veela will not be so eased. He must earn her love, or shall be forever in misery of a lonely soul and broken heart." Her voice drawled out slowly, blinking rapidly she saw the Slytherin prefect heading out the door his green and black robes billowing in the mind.

"That old wench couldn't forsee her own drinking habits. I'm not taking her vision as anything but bullshit." Malfoy bit out hastily to his cronies at lunch. He had explained to them the foolish vision Trelawney had attempted to give him after class. Brushing it off his shoulders, he watched as an owl dropped down a letter for him. Taking the later he opened the parchment slowly and saw his mother's elegant script on the parchment. His eyes widened as he began to read it.

**_Draco,_**

_**I am writing to inform you that since your seventeenth birthday you have become of age for a wizard. With that the effects of your Veela lineage has come into effect. Your father is part Veela and it is passed down through the male genes. Sorry that you had not been told before. But with your father being in Azkaban and all, it slipped my mind. Oh! By the way you have a predestined mate. Of course you are not aware of who it is just yet. But, you will be able to smell and sense her. Your soul will be able to feel her when she is around you. When separated you will become constantly depressed. Once you become in contact a bond will form between you two. You will feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts. Now once you have bonded completely you will be able to contact each other mentally everywhere and also you will be able to feel the emotions more intensely. Now be warned, that they will probably loathe you at first, so you will have to swoon her.**_

_**Good Luck and Love,**_

_**Mother**_

_**PS Write to tell me who she is!**_

Draco's hands shook violently as he held the parchment tight in his hands. _"How could she tell me so pleasantly! As if this is something to deal with so easily!" _He thought bitterly as he stuffed it into his robe pocket. Watching the food disappear he pushed the bench back and headed out of the Great Hall, ignoring Pansy's high pitched protests. Heading up the stairs he paused midstep, he smelled the most pleasant Vanilla fill his nostrils. His steel blue eyes looked around, he could feel his mate near. She was near his body was reacting quite rapidly. Looking around a wide array of people walking past. His face turned in disgust as he saw Hermoine Granger walk past. On each side of her was a boy, one was a black unruly haired, green eyed boy named Harry Potter, his sworn enemy. On the other side was a tall, lanky, long red hair boy Ron Weasley, who wouldn't hex a snail. Watching them walk past the scent got stronger and he felt his crotch tighten. Putting his lust into anger, he called out to the trio.

"Potter, Weasel and Mudblood, better be careful in Defense Against the Dark Arts, wouldn't want something unfortunate happening to you." He bit out harshly, a very eerie laugh escaping him.

"Watch out Malfoy, wouldn't want to turn into a ferret again, now would you?" Hermoine retorted with a harsh glint in her eyes.

Draco's face dropped considerably and anger filled his body. Reaching for his wand, he froze once more noticing the smell fading. He watched the trio walk off and growling at the miss of his mate as he headed to the bathroom rubbing his crotch painfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the Slytherin common room, Draco was brooding. He had been close to finding his mate and then the trio had shown up. _"Filthy mudblood getting in my way." _He thought scornfully, he snapped out of his thoughts as he felt himself straddled. Looking up, Pansy was straddling his waist and moving quite nicely with a purpose. He touched a lock of her raven hair as she continued to grin against his crotch. But nothing stirred, usually she was his sex toy, but now he only felt annoyance and boredom.

"Draco...Bring your snake out...I want to play." Pansy purred in his ear. He rolled his eyes in obvious boredom and used his strong arms and picked her up before placing her down.

"Give it up Pansy, I'm not in the mood." Draco said tiredly. He ignored her shock look as he headed out of the room. Turning on his heel, he headed out of the common room and out of the portrait, he had some reading to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading from the darker part of the school towards the library getting closer he stopped and smelled his mate. Following the cent of Vanilla and now a hint of Lavender, he headed into the library. Looking around his heart raced and his body radiated with lust. She was within a few feet of him. Turning down the aisle he saw Parvati Patil, another Gryffindor speaking to the hated mudblood Granger. Standing there for a moment he looked over the two of the,. Parvati wasn't all that attractive, but she had an exotic look about her which made her interesting. Looking to Granger he noticed that her bushy hair had become smooth ringlets and waves of a honey brown color. She had smooth creamy skin with no blemishes continuing his gaze his nostrils flared with lust. Granger had grown from her completely boring body into a petite but generously endowed girl. She had a decent cup size that fit her form perfectly. _"Fitting right into my hands." _He thought hungrily. he noticed her soft curves and lean legs. He felt his cock stir to life instantly, growling at the thought of Granger he walked away heatedly to look up Veelas.

"Was that Draco Malfoy a moment ago?" Parvati inquired, a slender brow raised in confusion. Hermoine spun around her wand out and then she saw that he was gone. Placing it back into her robes, she sighed and shrugged.

"If that pig is in here, he's up to something." She said dryly, her soft brown eyes looked around and then came out of the aisle with Parvati. Walking over to one of the tables where their books were situated and scattered they sat down. Looking over she was started to see Draco reading a book. "_What is that limey prick up to now?" _She thought bitterly, sitting down with Parvati they began to discuss and practice Charms. Her eyes wandered to Malfoy and noticed that he was looking very upset and was researching Veelas. _"Now what the hell would he do with information of Veelas?" _She inquired for a moment before returning to speak with Parvati.

Draco growled running a hand through his slicked back hair, which now fell forward to tickle his face. All the information he had found was already told to him in the letter from his mother. Not to mention that after hunting the whole library the scent was strongest from the table across from him, where Patil and Granger sat. He seethed from the Karma kicking him hard in the ass. _"Just my fucking luck, it's a Gryffindor as my mate." _Watching the two of them, he heard them laugh at pointless jokes. Rolling his eyes, he decided that Parvati was his mate and he would have to get her alone. Sitting there pretending to read he watched her begin to pack up. Deciding to "head to the bathroom" he waited outside the library impatiently. A few moments later, she stepped out and he approached her. She looked confused and he said no words to her before placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked shocked and then brushed him off hastily.

"I don't know what your thinking. I'm dating Seamus." She spat out before turning on her heel and walked away. Growling he followed her and realized the smell was gone. Stopping her turned back around and headed back to the library. _"There's no way a mudblood is my mate!" _He thought furiously as he entered the library once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting the strong smell of Vanilla and Lavender once more, he saw her sitting at the table writing rapidly. Walking over he slammed his palms on the desk. She jumped some and looked up at him angrily. He saw the defiant look in her eyes and he felt his cock twitch and rise again in delight. He grinned maliciously and began to speak to her tauntingly.

"Look at little Granger, sitting her stuffed in her books. Where's your pot and weasel?" He sneered as he saw her anger rise. She stood up angrily, pushing her chair back, packing some of the larger books up she then slammed them down on his right hand. He yelped in surprise and pain recoiling his wand hand, in turn he received a harsh glare from the librarian, ignoring her he looked at the girl in front of him.

"You filthy mudblood bitch!" He hissed as he looked at his red inflamed hand. She smirked and shrugged walking down the aisles and disappearing. He growled following her down to the farther aisles, his anger and lust was at it's peak as he saw her bent over putting a book away. Watching her slowly stand back up, he pulled his wand out, watching her reach for her he yelled out before she could.

"Expelliarmus!" He watched her wand whip out of her hand and fly into the darkness of the aisle. Grinning he walked over to her and slapped the books out of her hands. She went to hit him and he grabbed her delicate wrist in his hand, quite easily. Feeling the contact, a jolt went through their bodies, they both gasped and he saw a look of shock in her eyes.

"You mine..." He growled out lustfully, looking over her hungrily, the heavy rise and fall of her breasts as she tried to breathe properly. Pining her against the wall she gasped and he silenced her with a fierce kiss. Moving his other hand down her body, he heard her whimper as their tongues fought for dominance. His hand rested on her hip and he pressed his crotch again hers. Grinding against her she moaned again as he kissed down her left, leaving small fading marks. Coming to her senses Hermoine groaned in disgust and pushed him off. Grabbing her wand she stood up and walked over to him. Reaching back she slapped him hard across the face, causing his head to snap to one side violently. He stayed like that frozen in shock as he heard her speak.

"You filthy pig! I hate you!" She spoke painfully, her voice choked as tears streamed down her face. She pushed past him and left the aisle. He heard her pack her stuff and leave hurriedly, closing his eyes a tear slid down his reddened face as he felt the rage and anguish fill him from his mate. Her slap mark stinging his face as he grabbed his stuff and left the library in a heart-wrenching silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE! Alright, now I know that I haven't updated L,M&R in my SM ff, but I need to get back into it, since I just got back into writing. Anyways, leave me reviews telling me what you think. If you leave something interesting I'll respond! Oh! Don't forget I'm also on fictionpress under Circe Rain, so check me out! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Consequential Cravings

Lust, Potions and a Veela

By: Aradia9

Summary: Draco is a Veela and finds out his mate is the worst kind. How will we swoon her? What will he do to find the love hidden inside her? (7th year and AU)

_**Bold Italics - Letters**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

**AN: Alright everyone, you are all totally allowed to want to disembowl me or something to that agonizing extent for leaving this for almost A FULL YEAR not updated. I sincerely apologize to all my readers who have stuck by and continued to read despite my drama. Last year, was ultimately hectic and put me through almost a full year of blockage, well I've gotten myself back together and my writing should be coming back in full force. So please check back and look at my other stories as they should be starting up once again. Oh! One more thing, I'm also on FictionPress and should be cracking on a new story for that one as well, so do me a favor and look at that, and tell me who you are if you review. Thanks and all my love. Aradia9**

Chapter 2 - Consequential Cravings

It had been a whole twelve hours since Draco had been fondling his mate, none other than who he referred to as the "filthy mudblood" Hermoine Granger, and his heart wrenched as he thought of the mere insult he used on her so inconsequentially. Running his large hand through the platinum locks he glanced across the classroom, which was currently potions, to see Granger working steadily with Potter and Weasely to make a reverse potion for some curse. He had lost attention a long time ago, when his erection was pulsing in his pants and the sweet scent of vanilla and lavender wafted across the room. His hand balled into a fist as he watched Granger giggle and work happily, her current boyfriend was Ron Weasely, disgusting pure blood who couldn't curse anything. He was picturing the sweet murder he wished to committ on the red haired male that was trying to complete the potion without the aid of his girlfriend, with some kind of valor that he was failing miserably in attempting. Looking to Professor Snape, they met matching cold eyes and Draco began to feign interest in what they were doing and noted that Snape was heading over to give Potter and Weasely detention no doubt. Reclining back he finished up the potion with the others and then managed to sneak a glance back at where Granger was sitting, reading up on something, her slender finger reaching back to tuck a lock of honey behind her ear. He internally groaned at the temptation that he was feeling and closed his eyes tight, he couldn't concentrate properly.

"Draco... If you want we can go back to the common room. I know you were annoyed yesterday, but I can make it worth your while." Pansy dripped lust in his ear and he almost gagged with revulsion, she wasn't the one he wanted, so he shook his head and watched her huff.

"Potter, Weasely, if there is anything I can't stand more than watch the two of you _attempt _to pass my class. It's watching you fail miserably at it in the process." His nasaly tone rang like a gong in the two boys heads, and watching them cringe was satisfying a certain male across the room to no end. His jade eyes darted to Hermoine, who was about to interject when Snape's hand shot up and she bowed her head immediately. Granger was always the type to never try to fight against Snape, she had been trying for years and it had been futile. What was amazing him right now is watching Snape's large cauldron began to tilt back and forth on his table, Draco's eyes shot back to Hermoine and she was staring at her book but he knew it was her. A moment later the cauldron plummeted to the floor and spilled everywhere, illiciting screams from the students and an uproar, Snape's repitoire was ended immediately as the students scrambled out of the room. Fury was masked on his face and his eyes were darting for the golden trio, they were long gone and heading down the corridors as if riding a Nimbus 3000. Draco grabbed his things with ease and made no notion to help out his Headmaster and strolled out of the classroom, more time for him to pick things out.

"_The last thing I need is Professor Snape thinking it was Harry or Ron, I'll have to figure out a way to avade this." _Hermoine's thought shot into his mind, and anxiety binded his chest, the emotion was so strong and it hard for him to breathe, but he kept his composure and increased his steps. He knew she would be heading to the library, it was the only place she really went besides the Gryffindor common room, so he made haste to get there before her so that they could talk again. The anguish that was tearing at his chest had not been subdued since their encounter last night, and his body was craving. His mind seared as he saw flashes of images in his head and it was of different images, Hermoine of him in passionate sex, kissing, laughing. He paused down one of the majestic corrirdors and had an epiphany of sorts, that was Hermoine's mind seizing him. Grinning viciously, he decided that it would be only fair to send her something back, knowing that she would feel something. Sex, sex and more sex is what he sent her and he knew as she walked into the library she would try to keep her flushed face a secret.

Turning down another hallway, he watched her almost run into the library and he snickered furiously, this would be much more fun than he had ever imagined. He could smell her scent as well as her sexual craving, it was a sweeter scent, like a pure nectar that could only come from rare flowers. It made his pants tight and he darted into the library and was acknowledged before he continued on his way, dropping his bag on a table, he looked around for Hermoine, but she was nowhere to be seen. He felt his rage vying to overcome his lust but he bit his inner cheek and felt himself settle a bit more, he could smell her and it was getting stronger. His body moved at an incredible speed as he looked in the aisles of the gigantic library, she was in none of her usual aisles and the scent was fading. Taking a step towards the back, he could smell that nectar and the taste on his tongue, she was in heat, and he was striving to feed that hunger as well as his own. He moved stealthily and was getting back towards the darker points of the library where no one went and he stopped beside an aisle where he could hear strangled gasps and moans.

Hermoine's robes were in a heap on the floor and her uniform was all pulled at in different directions, as if she had tried to rip it off but gave it up. What had his mouth gaping was how hiked her skirt was and her hand moving in rapid circular motions between her legs. She was trying to satisfy herself without him and he could feel her radiating body smack him dead in the face. He moved almost mechanically for a moment, her eyes scrunched tight, he knew that she was aware someone was there, but she was in almost a trance like state. He snatched her hands away and pinned them above her with one hand and licked her fingers clean, tasting the sweet honey on his tongue was greater than anything. He looked down at her and her orbs were clouded, but some recognition was in her eyes as her mouth was parted and she was breathing sharply, he grinned and captured her lips. His tongue slapping against hers and she pressed fiercely against him, grinding against his body. The connection from last night must have convinced her otherwise, he undid his pants quickly, his own robes falling behind him. Grasping his thick member he could hear her whimpers of ache and need, so he let her hands go and stepped back.

She looked at him hungrily and dropped down on her knees and he closed his eyes tight, he failed to notice the sadist grin on her face as she pulled out her wand from between her her breasts, hidden and held by her bra. She took his large member in her hand and heard him groan in sheer delight, she twirled her wrist and pointed it at. _"Engorgio..." _She whisperered trying to bite back her laughter as it grew immensely, down to his kneecap, his eyes shot open and he looked down at her. The raging lust was in her eyes but she had found a way to momentarily ignore it, grabbing her robes she stood up and he stared at her with the utmost shock. She shrugged and then started to walk out of the aisle and turned back around, he looked so angry and hurt at the same time. Turning her back she walked out and turned on her way back towards her books, tears streaming down her face. The only thing both of them were in agreement for was that cravings could be consequential, and they were both feeling other things besides lust.

-**End of Chapter 2. **

** Sorry everyone! I know it's short, but I'm just getting back into the scheme of things, hope you like it!  
**


	3. Why Me

Lust, Potions and a Veela

**By:** Aradia9

**Summary:** Draco is a Veela and finds out his mate is the worst kind. How will we swoon her? What will he do to find the love hidden inside her? (7th year and AU)

_**Bold Italics - Letters**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Chapter 3 – Why me?

_Chaos. _That had to be the best to explain how Hermione's mind was feeling at this very moment. As she sat in Advanced Potions all she could think about was the library incident from a week ago. It was apparent that the sexual frustration was there, but the emotional factor after that had drove her to the brink. She had spent the whole night crying, ignoring Pavarti's pleas to tell her what was the matter. Ginny had also tried to do some talking to her, her brother, and Hermione's boyfriend, Ron was not taking to well to her current aloofness of everyone. She had submerged herself deep into her studies and had done nothing since. She could almost sense when Draco walked past her, her body went rigid every single time. Her mind was plagued by him, and every inch of his body, the feel of his muscles made her body just shiver. It wasn't unknown to the girls in the Gryffindor dormitories that something or someone had taken over her mind. They were all convinced that Ron and she had taken the next step, but in all honesty, Ron was too nervous to make it past 2nd base.

"Hermione… " The soft yet husky voice had to come from her best friend, Harry Potter.

"What is it Harry? Can't you see that I'm trying to figure out what to add to the potion?" She said bitingly, he saw the sharp remark hit him and she sighed.

"I'm sorry… What is it?" Her genial tone took over and she tried to relax some, a snicker was heard and the rigidness returned she knew it was Draco and his friends, not too far from her.

"Ron didn't come to class today, have you seen him?" The general concern in his voice stopped her from throwing her books and screaming that she was his girlfriend, not his keeper.

"Um… No, I actually haven't. I've been busy with my Divination class; it's been a bit of a struggle recently." She said softly, trying to keep her voice from rising, if she spoke about academics, it would make sense.

_"Good Hermione, don't act too suspicious, if you talk about schoolwork, and then no can think that something is bothering you… Or a certain platinum haired Slytherin whose sexual drive could out beat a horse… Okay, no more thinking Granger."_ Her mind snapped itself off and she began to focus on the ingredients for the potion.

"Alright, a sprig of wormwood, some frog's breath, eye of newt… Oh bloody hell, what is this King Arthur and I'm Merlin?" She snapped and glared back at the book; she grabbed elastic off her wrist and snapped her wavy hair into a messy bun. Strands of the gorgeous ringlets falling to tickle her neck and shape her face. Her body began to heat as she could hear a soft growl erupt from Draco not too far away. She could feel his lust from where she was sitting and Harry was trying his hardest not to aggravate her anymore.

"Hermione, if you're not feeling up to it. I can finish the potion, maybe… well maybe you need to take a break?" Harry spoke hesitantly, pushing his wire rimmed glasses farther up his sharp nose, giving her a half smile in reassurance.

Her eyes met his and Hermione sighed looking down at the book, feeling her eyes haze and fall out of focus, she was really in no mood to read and concoct potions. Nodding in defeat, she packed up her things quietly and ascended up the stairs to exit the Potions class. Murmurs flooded through the class like an inferno, it unsettled her that her classmates were so childish. It was not that big of a deal, if she left one class out of all her years at Hogwarts, it wasn't a crime to feel out of normal. Rolling her eyes, she adjusted the books in her hands and headed down the hallway back towards the dormitories. Quickly footsteps matched hers a few paces behind her, it didn't take a Mad Eye Moody ability to know who it was.

"Malfoy, unless you want to be obliterated or have another body part engorged to ridiculous proportions, I suggest you take kindly to leaving me alone." She spoke at a softer tone, but it still held the threat at the level she wanted.

"Well Granger, it's good to know that your sense of wit hasn't been changed since our encounter in the library. I might have needed the urge to re-insert it into your _lovely personality_." He drawled with every ounce of sexuality in those words, his eyes blazing as he watched her walk in front of him, her hips swaying unknowingly. It only fed his drive to take what was rightfully his, and he would right now.

Hermione walked hastily, urging herself to become beyond the reach of his milky porcelain skin, it made her quiver at just the thought. Rushing her steps, she found herself half sprinting down the long corridors, no longer heeding the area around her. When she stopped, she had found herself up on an abandoned part of Hogwarts. The floor where Harry and Ron had found the secret door and the mirror, but how did she land up here? She had surely been heading in the direction of the Gryffindor chambers, so what was she doing? Dropping her bag, she took a few deep breaths and began to pace, the light from the large paned windows reflected off her soft olive skin.

"You're an easy one to maneuver when your mind is muddled, aren't you Granger?" Draco's voice whispered, his warm breath tickled her neck and she bit her lip to resist the urge to even respond to her carnal urge that was eating at her.

Spinning on her heel, she almost smacked into right into his chest, huffing and forcing herself to look up at him she quirked a slender brow. The sheer arrogance the silver stranded blonde exuberated was so suffocating she was sure that asphyxiation was already in effect. She could feel her wand within her sleeve and was trying to actually have self control to not turn him into a snail. He was grinning wolfishly and she had to admit internally that it was hot; she would never admit that to him, it would only send him into a fit. So she did what she knew best, she raised her foot up and stomped on his. Jumping back to hear him yowl in pain and bring his foot up hopping in sheer anger, his foot was swelling within the shoe already.

"See what happens when arrogance blinds the intelligence, you get your foot almost broken. Idiot." She spat at him vehemently, picking up her bag, she continued on her walk, trying to find her way back. Figuring that he would be limping somewhere off in a corridor getting himself lost and far away from her, but she was very wrong.

Draco's fingers vice gripped around her upper arm and spun her around his other hand forcing her chin up as he smashed his lips against hers. She tried to protest, feeling her lips already bruising from the force, but her mind began to haze over and give into her desire. Her arms linked around his neck, her fingers playing with the silky tendrils of hair brushing past his shoulders. Feeling his hands travel underneath her sweater, heating her skin and making her gasp as his mouth descended down to her throat, sucking and nibbling on the skin. Exhilaration and lust filled every inch of her body as they lowered to the cold marble floor. Shivering from the contact he rolled them over and continued to explore her body, hands managing to find themselves beneath her bra and massaging her perky breasts. Filling into his large hand, his fingertips twisting the rosy buds, which hardened to his satisfaction as he commanded so, and she gave in willingly.

"Tell me the truth Granger… Hermione, admit it. Admit that you're attracted to me and you want the same things I want." He rasped as he kissed her, massaging his tongue against hers, eliciting small gasps and moans from her.

"I… can't admit…" She struggled to force the words to deny him out but it wasn't coming to her the way she hoped for. His icy eyes only made her ashamed, the hurt that lingered there, a shred of humanity that lingered within him that he had never seen. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath to give him her answer.

"I… admit it… I feel… something…" She strangled herself to say it and when she did he growled with fierce joy and ravaged her more. More gasps escaped her and she arched against his magical hands, looking up to the ceiling she could hear her mind screaming at her. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift at least for a few moments later and all she could think was: _"Why Me?"  
_

* * *

**Well, that's where I've decided to end this one. A little lame, but it gives some backing that I wanted, so take it and please review? Thx. **Aradia9 


	4. Our Little Secret

Lust, Potions and a Veela

**By:** Aradia9

**Summary:** Draco is a Veela and finds out his mate is the worst kind. How will we swoon her? What will he do to find the love hidden inside her? (7th year and AU)

_**Bold Italics - Letters**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Chapter 4 – It's our little secret.

Hermione walked down the hallway quickly, leaving Divination as quick as possible, before any questions were raised. She had actually had a vision during Divination, much to her annoyance because it was one she didn't want to have. Ron had been in an argument with her because she had been avoiding him recently, and not responding the same to his kisses and other things. The argument hadn't happened yet, but for the past two weeks she had been leaving the Gryffindor quarters to go see Draco. She was addicted to his body; it was second nature to want to be next to him. Not only that, but the classes she didn't have him she could hear his thoughts in her head. Most of the time about her or other pointless things, thinking something horrible about another student, he was still Draco after all. Heading down a flight of stairs, she could hear Ron calling after her finally and she swallowed down the knot in her throat. Standing on the staircase idly she waited for him to come down and meet her. His red hair was mussed as usual and had fallen to shade his sparkling eyes, cute indeed.

"I'm sorry Ron; I'm just a bit sidetracked is all. Did you want something?" It felt cold to say, even to her, but Ron was used to her apathetic nature about some things, even their relationship.

"Eh, nothing really. Just wanted to walk with you back to the common room is all." His husky voice implied more and she had to try and smile in order to appease him.

They continued on their way, making idle chit chat, they hadn't bothered to go off and find Harry because he would be too busy with Ginny. Hermione loved Ginny, but sometimes that girl was a down right tart and it irked her. Ginny and Harry had become some lovesick all star couple and frankly she wanted to smash both their heads together since they were always kissing. Ron didn't seem to mind too much because that meant Ginny didn't tag along after them anymore, which put him at ease. He still gave dirty looks to students who lusts the young red head, which was amusing to anybody who knew Ron. If you actually pictured Ron trying to be truly nasty, it was a funny sight indeed. His nature was to be self righteous in situations but to not actually be intimidated. Just like this moment, where he was telling a funny story about Fred & George, he was cute, fun boyfriend, not like the other one.

"Weasley! Granger! Off to go play patty-cake together?" Draco's voice permeated through their pleasant conversation and had only agitated Hermione now. Ron look flustered at the question and was shaking with rage to hit the foolish Slytherin, which she imagined might actually work better than a spell.

"Sod off Malfoy! The only thing you can patty-cake is your own palm." Hermione said venomously, it was second nature to be nasty to Draco, so when she saw his hurt face. She wanted to apologize but she didn't and continued on her way with Ron.

_"That was cold…"_ She could hear him in her mind to see if she would respond to the mind link, but she cut him off immediately. She would not feel guilty after he continued to harass Ron and Harry along with herself constantly. Not that he could act out of character because that's just who Malfoy was, but she wouldn't stand it when it came to her best friends. Ron was still furious and walking with heavy feet, trying to crush the ground as if it was Malfoy. She wondered if Ron and Malfoy really got into a row who would actually win, she'd suppose Ron by force, Malfoy by magic.

"One day I'm going to take that Q-tip head and just shove his face into Buckbeak's droppings. Then we'll see who's laughing afterwards." Ron grumbled once more, standing beside Hermione as she spoke the password and the picture frame swung open.

"Ron, don't let him get to you. He doesn't mean anything and that Buckbeak comment is quite brilliant but also, very disgusting." Hermione's head swam with images and she tried to resist the urge to laugh and vomit, but it was funny.

Once they were back in the common room, Ron was still huffing about it and she was getting tired of it once again. Dropping her books on the table, she spun around and grabbed Ron's face, shutting him off with her mouth. Ron was mechanical for a moment and didn't respond until a few seconds in, his hand rushing under her shirt to caress her back. A genuine gasp escaped her and her arms slung around his arms as the kiss deepened, but it couldn't settle any farther as they heard voices coming into the common room. Ron look begrudged so he kissed her on the cheek and headed up to his dormitory, wanted to "blow off" some steam she let him go. Sitting down in a chair, she was about to skim through her book from Divination when Parvati entered the common room. Parvati looked as if she was worried about something and she set the book down.

"Parvati? Are you alright?" Concern laced her voice as she rose from the chair and went over to the young Indian girl who had become a good friend to her over the years.

"Hermione, how long have you been sneaking out at night?" Parvati had cut across any easy questions and had just stabbed her dead in the gut with the question. All air from her lungs seemed to have disappeared and she had no idea what to say.

"W-What are you talking about? I haven't done anything." Hermione didn't know what to say as she saw the wounded look on the girl's face. Parvati did not take to being lied to and would rather she would just be honest about it.

"Um… I've been going out to… See the Elves in the kitchen! I was making sure that they're still being treated right. I am founder of S.P.E.W." Hermione thought it sounded like a good alibi for the moment, but when she saw Parvati's face she wasn't so sure it was siding all that well.

"Hermione, no one goes out every night to go see Elves and comes back with hickies and love bites. Unless you have a serious passion for the wrong species, I doubt it's that." Parvati snickered some at the end of her statement, it was a funny comment to make. She was now picturing an Elf giving Hermione a hickey and started hysterical laughing.

Hermione knew she had been caught now and her heart was rushing through her chest, she couldn't say she was meeting Ron. Parvati had seen her leave the room alone she assumed because she wouldn't have kept it a secret then if it was Ron, everyone knew they were dating. She couldn't think of a lie so she had to come right out with it she supposed. Sighing, she looked around and then pulled out her wand; she might as well cast a spell. It was the only way to keep anyone from hearing their conversation; no one was allowed to know at all, nobody. Casting the charm she turns back to Parvati and takes a deep breath, this was not going to go well. Not at all.

"Alright if I tell you, you have to SWEAR not to tell a soul, alright?" Hermione looked at her pleadingly, she couldn't have people find out, and it would be too much. Harry and Ron would think he charmed her and try to get into a fight, too much drama for her.

"Okay Hermione, you act as if you've been sneaking out to go snog Draco Malfoy or something." Parvati laughed for a few moments and then she faced dropped when she saw Granger's face, gasping and shaking her head.

"Hermione! You're dating Ron! What are you doing getting off with that filthy Slytherin?" Parvati hissed in disbelief at the young Gryffindor. The girl had to be out of her mind to think that this would settle easily as a secret.

"Parvati please! Don't say anything. I have this sort of infatuation with him. I'm not really sure why. But it's not going to last too much longer. Just keep it as our little secret? Please?" Hermione was pleading again once more and becoming very aware of how annoying it really was to plead.

Parvati said nothing for a few moments and just watched her friend look hopeful at the trust to keep this a secret from the entire school. She was torn between her Gryffindor honor and the loyalty of being a friend and confidant, one had more precedent, and currently that was Hermione. Plus, she didn't feel like rushing into a big fight amongst her peers, sighing she nodded. Hermione was so overjoyed that she leaped into a hug and mumbled thanks, Parvati rolled her eyes. "It's our little secret, right?"

* * *

**I hope everyone didn't think I was done with this story!! It's far from over! I'm just busy since I graduated HS. YAY! But, I have things in store for Hermione & Draco. Keep reading and reviewing!! - Aradia9**


	5. Decisions

Lust, Potions and Veelas

**By:** Aradia9

**Summary:** Draco is a Veela and finds out his mate is the worst kind. How will we swoon her? What will he do to find the love hidden inside her? (7th year and AU)

_**Bold Italics - Letters**_

_Italics- Thoughts_

**Chapter 5** – Decisions

Hermione had slipped back into the Gryffindor tower once again and had already lit her wand in order to navigate her way through the darkness. She had to remind herself to give Harry back the cloak he had nobly let her borrow. She had lied and said that she had wanted to do some late night reading in the library. Another lie on top of the many she had begun to tell since she had started "meeting" up with Draco. Her mind ran rampant with thoughts about what she was to do. Her body still on fire from her latest fornication with the fair haired Slytherin who she had grown to adore on some level, it was odd and unnerving. Ron was trying his hardest to still grab her heart and attention, but she couldn't lie to herself, he was dreadfully boring and simple-minded for the most part. Yes he was funny and could have a few good comments, but he was more her best friend and she had become painfully aware of that. Although, she had no desire to break his heart, she couldn't keep living a lie. But then, she could because then it would keep everyone happy, she knew that Ginny would be awfully mad at her. She had already talked to her about how grand it would be to have a double wedding together. Merlin forbid it, being married to Ron would be chaos in itself, not to say that Draco was much better because he certainly was not, he was truly a bunch of raging sexual hormones. That was about the circumference of Draco and she was sure that it wouldn't last too much longer with him as well.

"_It's too tiresome to deal with the two of them; I should focus on my studies more."_ She thought as she crawled into bed silently, already changed and trying to clear her mind, hopefully with some sleep she could decide.

Hermione rushed through the hallways, she could hear Draco calling out to her mentally, but she had closed him out as best she could. He had seen her with Ron once again and had told her that he hadn't liked it. But she wasn't going to stop her life for Draco, he didn't control her, she led her own life. Ron was still her boyfriend and she would spend time with him, he was also her best friend along with Harry. Draco was a Slytherin, she was a Gryffindor and even though she didn't like that it kept people apart based on their house, it was how things worked. She couldn't go to the library, he would beat her there and then try to confront her and ravage her. She wasn't in the mood for another sexual endeavor, her body was, but she wanted something more than that. At least Ron was romantic to some extent, he bought her trinkets for Yule and her birthday, it was sentimental and cute, and it didn't hurt to be courted. Draco was always so constantly aggressive and forceful, more animalistic, it was enticing but it made her weary. She liked the simplicity of Ron a lot too, she just needed to find a way to have her cake and eat it too. Sighing heavily she decided that heading back to the common room would probably be her best option at the moment.

Stepping back into the common room she saw her roommates whispering by the fireplace and noticed how it stopped immediately as she entered. A few of the girls, plus the twins were looking at her oddly; it made her skin crawl to feel so gawked at. Tucking a strand of her bushy hair behind her ear she cleared her throat and smiled half-heartedly. Pavarti was looking at the ground trying to not seem guilty that she had been joining in on the gossip. She knew that Pavarti would keep it a secret, so she nodded her head as a brief hello to her mates and then continued up to the girls' dormitories.

"You would think that it's impossible for girls to be able to act decently to each other." She mumbled to herself as she placed her rucksack down harshly on her bed, Crookshanks was jostled awake and made a huffy mewl in her direction.

"Sorry Crooksie, I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled tenderly, reaching behind his ear and scratching some, his response was deep hand vibrating purrs which caused her to smile. At least someone knew of her endeavors and could still appreciate her company; she couldn't say the same for her friends if they ever found out.

A heavy sigh escaped her and she slumped down beside her cat she pet him for a bit longer before curling in some and trying to sort her thoughts out before she went mad. Draco never seemed to leave her mind and neither did Ron; she was best mates with Ron and Harry and had finally found a secret she couldn't share with them. Draco Malfoy and her, involved? It would be more than a scandal, a travesty to put it bluntly. She would never be able to face Harry or Ron again and the thought became unbearable. Tears prickled at her eyes as she pictured them judging her and her actions. The hot tears began to run down her face as she sobbed silently, immediately she felt Draco reach out for her mentally to soothe her anguish. She choked on a sob and continued to cry, she could feel him trying to pry into her mind on what was upsetting her. But, she knew that if he had any inclination that she was thinking of them, he would be livid. She had no patience to deal with his jealousy or ignorance at the moment, and the mere thought angered her. Sitting up she wiped the tears hastily from her face and decided that studying Ancient Runes would keep her mind off her current dilemma, at least for a little while. Digging into her rucksack, she pulled out her books and immersed herself in her coursework.

Hermione had come back from the bath much later than her dorm mates. Most of the girls were in bed already, but she had been so consumed with runes and the different kinds that she had forgotten about the time. Draco had intercepted her thoughts during her time in the baths and had left her sexually frustrated beyond comprehension. Ron and she had snogged a bit on her way back to her room, but she had been thinking about Draco and had to stop. Placing her bath items back in her trunk she tried to decide what to do as her usually bushy hair was springing into curls. She had put some treatment in to see if the bushy locks would tame some and it appeared to be working. She played with a strand absently and decided to go for a walk, she knew it was risky, but she needed to get out again before she really went off the deep end.

She concentrated her thoughts on trying to figure out how to sort the situation with Ron and Draco, the pros and cons of the entire situation. Ron was winning in pros and was more than certainly her ideal situation and he was her best friend and she had fancied him for more years than she can count. So why did Draco have so much appeal to him? He lacked class, charm and any sort of sensitivity to anything except himself. An epiphany couldn't have struck her any harder. She was going to end it with him because she had been fed up with all his needs and wants and not considering how she was in this situation. She was livid with him and before she knew it she was walking towards the Slytherin painting, before she could make it down the corridor, Draco was almost leaping out. She was startled by his presence and felt herself falter as she looked at him, her heart began to race. His steel blue eyes bore into her deep, and his platinum hair fell to brush his jaw line is a silky side part. She tried not to gape because she could see his defined body from quidditch underneath his black cotton pants and tank. Looking at herself subconsciously she was wearing a muted red tank top, nix bra and a pair of gray cotton pants as well and just socks. She cursed mentally at her thought process when she headed out; as she looked back up he was in her face. Startled, she stepped back and felt his arms wrap around her body fiercely pressing her against him, she could feel him throbbing between her legs and it took everything in her not to moan. His lips seized hers and her body lit up like fire, she hadn't realized it but somehow they had managed to sloppily find an empty broom cupboard for them to squeeze into.

His mouth was like liquid fire on her jaw line and then down her neck, bites and nibbles that made her legs quake with desire. She couldn't formulate a thought to tell him that she had come to end it with him. All it was was in the moment as her back was pressed up against a wall and his hand slipped inside her pants. Instinctively, she wrapped a leg around him and heard him growl with pleasure. He wasted no time as his hands slipped past her panties and flicked her clit playfully. She shivered and whimpered with desire before he plunged his fingers inside her hot body and she bit her lip not to scream with ecstasy. Wrapping her arms around his neck he thrusts two of his fingers deep inside her and flicked her playfully as she whispered and whimpered words he'd never hear outside this room. She let one arm down from grasping him and squeezed his crotch playfully; letting her fingers run along the shaft she could feel through the pants. He met her eyes and saw no fear, only desire. Kissing her violently, she nibbled on his lip, he moved without hesitation to their pants being lowered and he rushed inside her filling her to the brink. He groaned with her and she began to meet his deep, hard thrusts as he held her legs wrapped around him and felt her body float with desire and ecstasy as she felt every inch of him slide in and out of her. Positions changed throughout their time in the cupboard and they shared ecstasy more than once. It was clear that she had chosen Draco and she couldn't have made any other choice.

Once they finally finished, both exhausted and spent, they decided to redress themselves, as she looked around to make sure nothing had been torn in her clothing, she didn't want to have to explain that she felt his arms wrap around her. Resting her back against his body, she thought she felt him twitch to life once more. He growled playfully and nipped her neck once more. She chuckled softly and then stiffened as she heard a shuffling and the cupboard door sound as if it closed. Turning her head to look at Draco, she saw his eyes staring straight at the door, murderous intent in his eyes. She touched his face and he snapped out of it, and kissed her softly. She sighed once more at the electric feeling she had, but the lingering feeling that disaster was on its way filled her. She had chosen Draco, and now she was sure, there was no going back.

* * *

The fact that this story is almost 4 years old blows my mind. I know that it's been 2 years since I've updated and I'm really sorry. A lot of things have happened in my life.. I turn 20 in.. a day from now which is interesting. Yay 3/25. But anyway, my writing has progressed and I've been dealing with life and college. But now I'm back. So feel free to read and review, I'd like it a lot. And I swear, it will NOT take 2 years for a new chapter. haha.


End file.
